till the day after forever
by DeOlive22
Summary: Peyton loves Brooke but is dating Lucas. Brooke's in love Peyton but is scared to tell her. what happens when fear takes over and Brooke leaves without telling her how she feels and without saying bye 2 years later Brooke finally comes back to tree hill only to find out things aren't how she left them, will Brooke and Peyton get their happy ending or will they both be heartbroken?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story ever sorry if I've made a couple mistakes. Hope you like it

TILL THE DAY AFTER FOREVER

CHAPTER 1

Brooke was sitting in her apartment in new York city thinking about her life and how everything was so different she finally had her clothing line up and running and it was doing extremely well even better then brook thought it would, she has almost everything she's ever wanted, the only thing missing was the love of her life Peyton Sawyer.. too bad she never told Peyton how she left in person before she left her in tree hill without even saying goodbye after graduation and that was almost 2 years ago.

(Flashback)(2 years ago)

Brooke is pacing back and forth in Nathan and Haley's bedroom before the graduation ceremony.

Haley I cannot do this, I cannot tell Peyton! She does not feel the same if I say something to her its just going to ruin are friendship and she means to much to me, I can't let that happen.

Brooke you can't live your life hiding your feelings from Peyton you're going to drive yourself crazy not to mention break your own heart, you don't know how Peyton feels why live your life full of pain when you can have a chance at being happy with the person you love? Haley says.

Because I know she doesn't love me like I love her she loves Luke! My heart is going to get broken either way and it does not matter I'm leaving after graduation anyways and Peyton is going to stay here with Luke and she's going to be happy and that's all that matters to me. Brook says with tears in her eyes.

Brooke new she couldn't leave without telling Peyton how she felt but she knew she couldn't do it in person, she couldn't hear the love of her life tell her she didn't love her back so after Haley left Brooke, she picked up a pen grabbed some paper and started writing a letter that wouldn't tell Peyton everything.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

After leaving tree hill Brooke didn't really stay in contact with anyone except Haley it killed her not to talk to Peyton it hurt her even know knowing Peyton had been trying to call and get in contact with her and she never answered but she didn't think she could handle hearing how amazing Peyton's life was and knowing she wasn't the reason the beautiful blonde was so happy. After sitting in silence and thinking about her life and how much she missed everyone in tree hill and how much she missed Peyton brook decided in that moment that she was going to fight for what she wants because she cant keep living her life this way so Brooke picked up the phone and called the only person she could..

..Haley.. it's me, I'm coming home.

Peyton was sitting in her in her office in L.A at red bedroom records, a company she built from nothing, looking at a picture of her and the love of her life… the one and only Brooke Davis but Peyton never got the chance to tell her how she felt before things turned out the way they did the night of graduation.

It was supposed to be the best night of her life the day she was finally going to be honest with herself, she had ended things with Lucas and was finally going to tell brook the woman she's been in love with since she was 16 that she was in love with her but obviously things didn't work out the way they were supposed to, so Peyton picked up her life and left tree hill, the only person she talked to was Haley and Nathen but there conversations were getting shorter and shorter every time they talked it hurt too much thinking about them and how her old life In tree hill use to me not that she really regretted leaving because she finally got her company, but she still missed everyone so Peyton buried herself in work but of course today like every other day she found herself distracted looking at the pictures and wondering how different her life would be right now if she was able to catch brook before she left, what killed her the most was brook left without saying goodbye, she had thought she had meant for to the burnet, on the night brook left Peyton found a letter addressed to her with the beautiful burnets handwriting. Peyton hidden found the strength to open that letter, until today

(Peyton pov)

I'm sitting here with the letter from brook in my right hand and a bottle of Jack Daniels in my left, I figured some alcohol would give me the courage I seem to have lost to open this letter I take a big chug of it before setting it on the table, closing my eyes and talking a deep breath and opening the envelope, I haven't even started reading it yet and my heart is racing it literally feels like its pounding out of my chest and the heart breaking feeling I had 2 years ago is back..

 _P. Sawyer if your reading this then you know I've left, I'm so sorry I never said goodbye but I just couldn't see that beautiful face of yours look sad, god it kills me to be writing you this but I couldn't seem to find any other way to tell you how I feel, so here it goes I'm just going to say it.. I'm absolutely head over heels in love with you Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, always have been always will be, and what kills me the most is that I know you don't feel that same and I have to come to terms with that and that why I had to leave you, a selfish as it sounds I can't watch Luke take the only person I've ever loved away from me you deserve to be happy and that's all I want for you and I know Luke makes you happy._

 _Goodbye P_

 _Love always_

I sit and read the letter over and over again because I can't believe Brooke loves me she actually felt the same way and I'm only finding out now, I've wasted two years hiding from this when I could have been happy with Brooke I could have found her and we could have been together after beating myself up I call the only person I can talk to about this..

Hello… Haley it's me I'm coming home I really need you right now…


	2. Chapter 2

hey everyone i hope u liked chapter 1.

please review im even open to pointer or suggestions to where you guys want this story to go maybe combine my ideas with yours remember this is my first story so please be gentle with the reviews and comments :)

either way heres chapter two for you guys enjoy

* * *

CHAPTER 2

(BROOKE POV)

Im sitting here on the plane on my way home to tree hill. Victoria thinks im crazy for selling my apportment in new York to live in that shit hole of a town her words not mine I still cant believe im going back I don't know what life is going to be like there anymore I don't even know if peyton is still there I already bought a house and milley my assistant already found a night boutique where I can open a cloths over bros store right in tree hill so I can still run my company from there, the house is already furnished so basically all I have to do is unpack my boxes but before I do that im going to go with haley to her house and see everyone I miss everyone like crazy and I really need someone to talk to about everything I mean its crazy right I just picked up and left my life in new York to go back to the place I was running frombut I cant live the way ive been living I feel empty all the time I need my family back I need peyton back.i need to find her and tell her everything and ill take her anyway she want me. Not that I deserve to have her in my life anymore after the fucked up thing I did, but I cant think about the bad right captin just truned on the fasten seatbelt sign and told all of us that we will be landing soon, all I can do know is wait and see what happens.

* * *

HALEYS POV

Im here at the airport waiting for brooke and im super excited ive missed her so much and so had everyone else but im also nervice I didn't tell brooke peyton was coming back and now that ithink about it I don't think peyton left after she turned down lucas's marriage proposal, its been a crazy two years for everyone though lucas moved on and is now dating his editor linsey, Karen and kieth are finally married, and Nathen and ihave 2 beautiful baby girls Ally and Anna its deffinitly been an interesting 2 years.

As I wait for brookes flight to get in I notice something.. well more like someone in the corner if my eye picking up there bags….

Peyton? I say out loud

She looks at me and smiles we run to each other and pull each other in for huge hug.

Haley! What are u doing here I didn't tell you I when I was coming, she tells me then I look up and see brooke coming down the escalator and I look at peyton nervously and she can tell that's im about to say something she may not like..

Haley what is it?

Brooke… that's all I say before she turns around and sees it for herself.

Its like time stopped and they both stair at each other and brook starts walking closer. Peyton turns around grabs her bags and looks at me, im staying at my old house, I cant be here now I don't know what to say to her im sorry I have to go. And with that she picks up her stuff and is on her way out I see brooke run towars her and almost passes me to get to peyton but I stop her..

She needs to be alone right now its hard for her.. brooke looks down and nods and hugs me I hug her back .

Shes staying at her dads house brook lets get your stuff andget u settled then Ill drop you off. she give me a mega wot dimpled smile and she hugs be again.

I missed you haley.

I missed you too brooke.

Let go so u can go get your girl I say with a smile ..

Back at peytons house shes pasing back and forth she just ran from brook.. the love of her life, she saw her and ran for the hills what surprised her was the amount of hurt and anger that went through her body after seeing her for the first time in 2 years she started to cry remembering the way she came home and found all of brooks things gone and being alone, brooke always promised peyton shed never leave but then again deep down peytn new that eventually people always leave her first her mom died, her dad was always away for work, then she met her birth mom then she dies.. she was broken and at this point she didn't know if she could be fixed. People always left her…

Im sitting on the couch and all of a sudden the front door opens and its her, brook davis the love of my life and the only thing Im able to do is fall to my knees and cry.

* * *

(Brooks pov)

I walk into peytons house and find her on the couch next thing I new she was on the floor crying I run to her and hold her in my arms.

(No ones pov)

Peyton baby.. please baby stop crying I say to her as I kiss her for head the next thing I know shes pulling away from me and I feel her hand connect with my cheak. SMACK! Okay I guess I deserve that.

You fucking left me brooke! I loved You and broke my fucking heart and left! I fucking love you and all I can remember is how much these last 2years killed me because you left and I didn't know where you went and I only read your letter before I came back home She yells at me and im still trying to procces what she said. She said she loves me omg she loves me, before I have a chance to say anything her lips are on mine and shes kissing me I freeze for a moment then my hands fly to the back of her head pulling her closer and I slip my tougne into her mouth and she moans. We pull apart slowly still wrapped in each other and I stair into those green eyes I love so much

Im so sorry baby.. ive fucked up so bad and the hardest thing Ive ever done is leave you but if u give me a change ill spend the rest of my life making it up to you, I say holding her face so close to mine were inly inch's apart...

I promise even god himself will have to tare me away from you, im not leave you baby im not making that mistake again im so in love with you Peyton Sawyer It hurt me not being with you but I thought you were happy with lucas and I didn't think you loved me the way I loved you I just wanted you to be happy baby that's all I ever really wanted and even If it ment I was miserable I didn't care because you were happy.

You should have talked to me brooke we've wasted two year both being miserable when we could have been with each. I was so mad at you for leaving I was so scared…

Im not going anywhere I promise baby please believe me..

Peytons moves out of brookes arms and gets up and starts backing away brook gets up too confused about peytons actions..

Baby whats wrong? brooke asks while moving closer

Peyton backs away and puts her hand out.

Stop! You cant just come in here and say all this to me your promised me that before brooke and what happened you fucking left me and didn't say anything, two fucking years brooke right now your promises don't mean shit to me!

I completely lose my cool at this point. "You were with fucking lucas peyton and you looked happy and I was scared! Do you think I wanted to leave you huh do u think that it was easy for me, do you think these last two years have been easy!"

Damn it brooke i broke up with luke the night of graduation because I wanted to be with you. I broke that boys heart and he proposed to me and I broke his heart that night and when I got home you broke mine…

Both girls are crying hard at this point and no one is saying anything..

Brooke moves closer and pulls peyton into a hug and starts planting small kisses all over peytons face.

Im sorry **kiss**, im sorry *kiss*, im so fucking sorry *kiss*, please believe me *kiss* if I could go *kiss* back in time and take it back *kiss* I would *kiss* I love you *kiss* so much please *kiss* peyton *kiss* I love you *kiss* I love you *kiss* I love you *kiss* please give me a chance to make it up to you *kiss* please baby please *kiss*.. moving closer to peytons lips and kissing her one last time on with a heated kiss on the lips.. please baby please **kiss**

Peyton doesn't respond right away but when she does she connects her lips with brooks lip and things get heated fast. Peytons hands move to the bottom of brookes shirt and she moves it up a bit so her hands connect with brooks toned stomach and her and brook let out a moan.. peyton slowly moves her hand to corress brokes amazing body but before things get really heated brook pulls always slowly..

Baby *kiss* peyton wait*kiss*.. baby *kiss* I love where this is going but*kiss* we need to stop*kiss* I don't want to rush this *kiss*god ive been waiting for this forever*kiss* but I wanna take you out and wine and dine you *kiss* then I want to make love to you slowly *kiss* in a bed *kiss* not fuck you on a table *kiss*

Peyton smiles into the kiss.

*kiss* okay baby will do this your way *kiss* but sometime*kiss* in the near future *kiss* id very *kiss* much like *kiss* you to fuck me on the table*kiss*. and with that peyton moves away slowly and walking into the kitchen leaving a stunned and now very horny brook in the living room..

Brooke moves to fallow peyton in the kitchen

Be my girlfriend .. brooke askes and peyton looks up and smiles

You have no idea how long ive been waiting to hear you ask me that questions brooke davis..

Peyton moves closer to brooke and wraps her arms around her neck, Yes *kiss* baby *kiss* ill be *kiss* your girlfriend *kiss* I love you *kiss* so much brooke Davis*kiss*.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

3 week later

Brooke and I are sitting on the beach watching the sun set, god I can't believe this is finally happening it's been 3 week and its been the best 3 week of my life. Brooke and I haven't taken the next step in our relationship yet but its okay although It getting harder and harder keeping my hands to myself, once we get to that stage in are relationship I cannot be blamed for the things im going to do to that amazing body of hers. her voice brings me back to reality.

What u thinking about baby?

Thinking to myself before I actually answer, why hold back I know were both ready for it to happen and at this point I cant hold back anymore.

You really wanna know? I ask with a smirk on my face..

Yeah baby I really wanna know, she says with a smile.

I thinking about you… and… me… naked in your bed and me loving every inch of your body and having you scream my name..

I say and I see her shiver because I know she wants that too.

The voice I hear next isn't the one I excpected.. infact this voice was the equivalent of a cold shower..

What the fuck peyton! You fuck me and then turn down my marriage proposal then you dump me all in the same night because you're a dyke! And with brooke no less the biggest fucking slut in tree hill are you fucking kidding me!

Lucas yells I feel brooke stiffen and I see red is he fucking kidding me I get up and smack him right in the face..

Watch the way you talk about my girlfriend you jack ass!

That comment only pisses him off more this time brooke gets up and in between us I feel her hands on

my face something about her touch just coms me down.

Lets just go peyton please… lets just go please P...

she says to me and I can tell shes a bit scared shes never seen this side of lucas before the anger the hate ive seen this side of him a few times more so after I ended things with him.. I need to get brooke out of here before things go to far, I grab brookes hand and we run to my car as soon as we get in I see a basketball fly at my windshield

ARE YOU FUCKING INSAINE! I yell before I run out of the commit leaving brooke in the pasanger side telling be to come back as I run up to luke punching him square in the face knocking him to the floor.

If you come near us again I swear youll regret it. That's all I say before going back towards the car, luke get up and starts running towards me but luckily Nathen shows up in time to knock lucas back on his ass where he belongs.

Stay down luke or im going to kick your fucking ass back to Chicago that's all I hear Nathen say before getting into the car and driving off to brookes house.

* * *

The drive to brookes house is quite I reach for brookes hand but im shocked when she pulls it away…

Whats going on? I ask

Nothing she say coldly

Bullshit brooke.. baby talk to me..

You told me you broke up with lucas after her proposed..

I did break up with him after her proposed I don't understand what your getting at brooke?

you didn't mention you fucked him first, you fucked him then came running to tell me you love me.. are you fucking kidding me peyton! Do you know how fucked up that is!

At this point I pull up in front of brookes house we get out of the car and make are way through the front door and im mad I shut the door behind me a little to loud and it causes her to turn around..

Are you fucking kidding me, i say with nothing but anger

Why the fuck does it even matter to you anyways its not like you were there when I got back! As soon as I said it I regretted it.

I see brookes eyes fill with tears..

Fuck brooke.. im sorry.. I say as I try and pull her into my body and hold her but she pushes me away..

FUCK YOU! Peyton

Shes full on crying now and I hate that im the cause of it I never wanted to be the reason brooke cried and here I am a month into are relationship and ive just fucked up.

Brooke.. baby please I love you and im sorry I didn't mean it. I say again and pull her closer to me and luckily she doesn't pull away she lets me hold her and I kiss her cheeks and whip away her tears.

I love you so much brooke davis im so sorry I just still really pissed off with the situation with lucas ruining are time at the beach.

We walk further into brookes house and go to the living room and I sit on the couch and she sits on my lap and we hold each other.

I just hate the thought of him touching you P. he got to do all the things I wanted to but couldn't, I want to be the only one who touches you… God peyton.. brooke says with a hit of jealousy while rubbing her hands over peytons body.

You are the only one I want touching me brooke, your the only one Ive ever wanted touching me, it was always you brooke every time I was with him I wished that it was you, I wished they were your hand. Fuck, you have no idea how many times I wished it was you baby, you have no idea how many times id touch myself and pretend it was you touching me and how many time I wished I was touching you, how much I wanted my fingers deep inside you making you scream my name as I made you cum, I wanted to be making love to you brooke.

I say as I nip at brookes ear my voice full of arousal

Brooke moves to straddle me and her skirt moves up to her waste I can fully see the black lace panties covering what I desire the most..

I move my hands to her thighs and slowly move them up my left hand moves to cup her ass and I give it a squeeze.

God your so beautiful brooke..

she starts grinding on me and my right hand moves in between her legs and I slowly start to rub and tease her clit over her panties and I can already feel how wet she is.

Please peyton make love to me.. is all she had to say before I pick her up holding her ass with both my hands as her legs wrap around my waste and are lips connect again as I walk us to her bed room.


	4. Chapter 4

hey guy sorry i took so long to update my story i ended up going to Portugal to visit my family and stayed longer then i planned but i'm back now. this chapter is rated M im sorry i suck at writing smut, ive never done it before so bear with me haaha

* * *

Chapter 4

(Broke POV)

Please peyton, make love to me .. that's the last thing I said before peyton picked me up and moved us to the bed.. oh god her hands feel amazing on my body Ive been waiting for this moment forever I finally get to be with the love on my life in every single way possible.

The next thing I feel is my body genteelly hit the bed and peyton on top of me moving her hands up and down my thigh and sucking on my neck, im so wet already and she hasn't even really done anything yet, next thing I know she un buttoning my shirt and I need to see her body so I move my hands to grab the bottom on her rock and roll t-shirt and pull it over her head as soon as its off I throw it asfar away as I can in my position.

She removes my shirt and she lifts me up so she can fully remove my shirt then she lowers her head and starts kissing down my stomach.. oh my god her lips feel so good on my body I met out a moan oh god baby that feels so good but your still wearing to many cloths take off your god damn pants! That's all I say before she moves off of me and removes her pants then she moves so she can remove my skirts leaving me in my black lace bra and matching thong and then I hear that most amazing noise ever, peyton moan.. god that sound just about made me cum in an instant shes back on top of me and are lips connect.

(Peytons POV)

Oh my god I love her body I have no fucking idea how I got so lucky I must have been deep in thought because the next thing I know brooke flips us over and now im on my back and she starts sucking on my neck and I snake my hands behind her back and unclasp her bra move it off her body and throwing it across the room landing it on the tv in the corner the next thing I hear give me goose bumps..

I need you to touch me peyton I want you so bad baby please don't make me wait, fuck baby please take me, make me yours.

next I feel brooke start grinding on me and it feels so fucking good she moves herself in a position so she can remove my boy boxer shorts after im completely naked she connects are lips again but I wanna be on top so I flip us again.

I kiss my way from her lips down to her neck kissing and sucking enough leave a mark I want everyone is this town to know that Brooke Davis has been claimed, I want them to know she's mine.

kissing down her neck to her beautiful breasts kissing each one before I take one of her nipples into my mouth and sucking on it while I play with the other one, I swear hearing brooke moan is my favorite thing in the whole world after I feel like ive given enough attention to one breast switch to the other and give it the same attention brookes haves move to my back and I feel her nails on my skin and it feels so good after I finish with both breasts I kiss down her stomach and I can smell how aroused she is and it turns me on even more then I already am.

I start kissing down to her pussy, fuck I cant wait to taste her! I start kissing it over her thong and god shes so wet its insane but I love it.

I slowly start to kiss her thigh so I can remove her thong, I want to see how wet she is so I slide her thong off her body and throw it no paying attention where it lands in the room and I position myself so all I see is beautiful wetness I move her legs so there both over my shoulder and my tough moves up her length and I suck on her clit, she has the sweetest taste ever, im never going to get enough of this, I feel her hands move and tangle in my hair and the only sound the fills the room is brooke moaning my name.

(No POV)

Oh fuck.. peyton that feels so fucking good baby, Fingers baby I want your fingers inside me please!

oh god don't stop, more baby I want more,

im gonna cum baby please don't stop harder baby, oh fuck me harder!

you like that baby, fuck you're so tight and wet, you like it when I fuck your tight little pussy don't you baby?

Ye…yesss, oh fuck it feels so fucking good

Fuck me baby… fuck YESSS I want…. Your mouth… too …. Baby please.. oh god shit you feel so good inside me, oh…. My….. god…. Your tongue is amazing

I want you to cum in my mouth baby, peyton says above a whisper

fuck… fuck…. Fuck… right there baby… of fuck peyton im cumming!

The room went quiet all you could hear was the panting and heavy breathing coming from brooke.

Did that feel good baby ? peyton says with a cocky grin on her face.

Baby that was amazing, im completely spent, once I can move my body again ill make you feel just as good. I promise brooke says giving peyton a kiss on the lips and the cuddle together waiting for brooke to feel her body again.

All thoughts were interrupted by the bedroom door flying open connecting with the wall in a loud bang.

Well isn't this cute… two voices say at the same time

Brooke new these voice anywhere and as soon as she heard them she cringed.. she knew this was going to end badly and then she looked at peyton who looked of shock and confusion probably wondering why Victoria and the biggest bitch from there high school Rachel Gatina were both in brookes house standing between the door to the bed room..

Are you serious? You left me, to move back to tree hill so you can fuck emo Barbie!? What the fuck brooke! we were together for almost a year brooke and you up and left with just a voice mail saying you didn't wanna be with me anymore this is bullshit! Yells Rachel

Brooke cringed she never told Peyton about her relationship with Rachel and now she new she was in deep shit.

Brooke what's she talking about… Peyton says with a shaky voice trying to hold back tears

Peyt… please let me explain..

Peyton just shakes her head as she starts to move off the bed raping herself in the thin sheet from the bed to collect her close…

Brooke as soon as your done with your little games can you pack your bag so we can go please you have a rather important meeting in a few days and we need to get ready for it.. chimes in Victoria.

Rachel and Victoria leave the room and close the door behind them as soon as peyton hears the door close she lets the tears fall and as much as she tries they wont stop…

Baby… its not that you think.. please let me explain.. please baby

Peyton shakes her head putting on the rest of her cloths moving closer to the door to leave when brooke moves to stand right in front of it to peyton cant leave.

Get out of my way brooke!

No not till you let me explain!

What the fuck is there to explain you were fucking Rachel while you were in new York and now you get to put one more trophy in you trophy case, were done fucking so you can move back to new York because now your done playing games right ?

Are you kidding me! You really thinks that's what this is to me! A fucking game? im in love with you peyton, if I wasn't I wouldn't have left new York! ive loved you for as long as I can remember and because Victoria and rachel runs there big fucking mouths you think it was all a game! Yes I dated Rachel, but not for very long she was a distraction peyton I didn't think I could have you I didn't even know if I would ever see you again, Rachel means nothing to me, you mean everything to me im not letting you walk out this door because I love you way to fucking much to let you walk out of my life because my past desided to make an appearance, we all have a past peyton please baby don't let this ruin are future..

By the end of brookes speech peyton was wrapped up in brookes arms crying on the floor

Im… sor..sorr. sorry brooke, peyton says crying into brookes chest

I love you so much Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer

I love you to brooke Penelope Davis

Do you real have to go to new York?

No baby I don't I've already informed the board that from now on if im needed at the meeting I will be available for a video conference, Im not leaving you baby, never again, I made two promise to you the day I got you back and I in tend to keep them..

Baby I only remember one? Peyton says a little confused

The second one was more of a dream for myself..

What was it? peyton asks intreaged

That one day ill ask you a question that would change are lives forever and then id slip and very big very expensive engagement ring on your finger amazing finger and then id finally get my happy ending and be with the woman whos had my heart since I first laid eyes on her 12 years ago…

lucky girl, peyton said with tears in her eyes at the same time lets out a happy laugh and kisses brooke fully on the lips

That my dream too baby, that's my dream too. peyton says right before brooke wipes away the rest of her tears and pulls her in for another kiss.

What do you say we get rid of those bitches down stairs and go out and grab dinner baby? brooke askes after their kiss breaks

That the best idea you've ever had. Peyton says with a laugh

Okay lets go. Brook says kissing peytons head before getting up and pulling peyton with her to go down stairs and removing the two very unwanted people from her home and hopefully her life.


End file.
